Collide
by dancergirl7
Summary: Ted Tonks wakes up one morning to find that a certain Black sister, Andromeda, had fallen asleep besides him. In the early hours of the morning, Ted and Andromeda reflect on their relationship with each other, and others.  Song-fic to Collide by Howie Day


**Hi everyone reading this! So, this is my second song-fic (first one is RosexScorpius to ****Remembering ****Sunday by All Time Low, go check it out!)**

**Anyway, this one is to ****Collide**** by Howie Day. I would highly suggest reading along to the song, but it's not required ... sorry about all the pauses in the song that don't have story to go with them, can't really write anything to 'do do do's. **

**With that, hope you enjoy this :)**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. All lyrics belong to Howie Day.**_

_**Collide**_

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

The sun was rising over Hogwarts, and Ted and Andromeda laid tangled together in Ted's Head Boy room. Ted had just woken, and turned to look at Andromeda who was stirring, about to wake up. He marveled at her beauty as he had many times before, but every time it blew him away.

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

Ted's a very open person, enjoys laughing loudly with friends, talking to others, and generally out-going. Andromeda, on the other hand, is closed due to her upbringing. In the House of Black, children must be quiet, attentive, and obedient, all of which Andromeda is. Ted worries every day that today will be the day her family finds out, and that he is banished from seeing her. That he'll never get to see her face light up with laughter, or her eyes sparkle with excitement. Unbeknownst to him, Andromeda has these same worries.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Andromeda woke up and turned to look at Ted.

"Hey," he whispered hoarsely, and his voice cracking oddly.

Andromeda's tinkling laugh filled the air as she kissed him.

All of Ted's doubts seem to vanish with just one kiss. The doubts that he's not good enough for her, or that this is all a big prank on the _Mudblood_.

The two of them fit together, like two pieces of a Muggle puzzle.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Andromeda's always been the least expressive of her sisters, in looks and social-ness. Bellatrix has a very dramatic look, very Black-like, and can scare almost anyone into the next century. Narcissa is the opposite, a very gentle look, but extremely beautiful, and a pureblood society social butterfly. Andromeda is in the middle, not as dramatic as Bellatrix, nor as beautiful as Narcissa. That is why Ted asking her out, out of her sisters, and the other girls Hogwarts, shocked her the most, and made an impression on her. It scared her how relentless he was, never taking no for an answer, until she gave in to him. Her biggest and best mistake.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Contrary to what Ted believes, Andromeda does have her faults, and has done things in life she truly regrets. For example, cursing a Muggle boy when she was fifteen to please Bellatrix. The people she truly counted on her whole life, the ones she looked up to, she sees them differently now. Father ranting about the uncleanliness of Mudbloods seems wrong, instead of right, and Aunt Walburga complaining about Sirius' Gryffindor status doesn't interest her like it used to, instead it infuriates her. All because Ted Tonks fell into her life and taught her another way to live. The way to be normal, not an upper-class snob like she was.

Despite their differences, Andromeda and Ted agree they mold together perfectly.

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

Andromeda moved to get up to go back to her dormitory before anyone finds her with Ted.

"Don't," Ted groaned pulling her back.

"Ted," she chuckled, "I have to go,"

"No, stay love."

"Well, maybe I could-"

"It's too early in the morning for you to leave me behind like that," Ted whispered in her ear.

"Maybe next time we'll have to go to bed earlier then,"

"I don't think so Miss Black," he said mischievously pulling her into another kiss.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

They were two of the best students in seventh year, and both of them skipped class that day. Yet, Professor McGonagall's yelling at them for irresponsibility almost sounded like music, a testament to their love for each other. Through all the hardships, all the doubt and family troubles, the two of them had made it out alive, and were together, stronger than ever. Because they truly were two parts of a pair.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

It was like a fairytale, the way they came together. They had trouble explaining it to each other how they felt, it just sorta, was. Sure they fought like normal couples, and went for a few days without talking. But, for some reason, they always came back in the end, like magnets.

Ted lowered down to one knee and looked at Andromeda.

"Marry me?"

**There you go, AndromedaxTed. **

**If you like that pairing, I have a full story up about them, called "Black Waters", would love if you read it. **

**Also, if you like Black Sisters stuff, I know some great stuff, so ask!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks :)**

**-dancergirl7**


End file.
